


John: Have a realization.

by PhoenixAccio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aromantic Asexual John Egbert, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: After some introspection, John learns something new about himself.





	John: Have a realization.

John Egbert was not a homosexual.  
He was totally sure! Definitely! He really couldn't think of a time he'd liked a guy, even if his friends sometimes teased him about having a crush on Nic Cage. (He didn't! He just thought the guy was a good actor!) He didn't think he liked boys, but he'd never really thought about what he did like. He'd only really started thinking about this at all when Dave started dating Karkat. Dave, the guy John had joked with forever about being gay, was dating a boy, and if John was honest, it kiiiinda flipped his worldview on its metaphorical head! Before this, he'd just assumed he was straight, because he was pretty sure he wasn't gay, but now that Dave, who'd insisted he was straight as long as John had known him, had a boyfriend, and Kanaya and Rose were dating as well, he figured he should probably make sure he wasn't missing something super obvious about himself.

The introspection spree John had been on was paying off too, because now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure he liked girls either? Like, he liked them, sure, he got along with Rose pretty well, and he and Jade had gotten pretty close on the meteor, although John guessed that hadn't exactly happened for anyone but him anymore. He liked girls fine, but John wasn't sure if he'd ever liked them in a dating kind of way. Even with Vriska, he'd mostly looked up to her and thought she was cool, and he and Roxy had been, like, the last people in existence, so he wasn't sure that counted. To be honest, John wasn't sure he'd ever liked anyone. That was pretty weird to think about, and he felt like it had to be wrong, he had to have liked somebody, right? John thought back, but no matter how hard he wracked his memories, he came up with nothing. As far as John could tell, he'd never actually had a crush in his entire life. John... honestly didn't know where to go from here. As far as he could tell, either John didn't like any gender, or he just really didn't understand what a crush was. At this point, John needed outside input if he wanted to get anywhere. He pulled out his phone and pestered Rose.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]\--

EB: rose?  
EB: i think have a question for you?  
EB: i know its sort of late but i didn't want to ask dave, and jade's nice but i don't think she really ever learned how to relate to other people because of never seeing anybody in person?  
EB: sorry if this is weird.  
TT: Good evening, John.  
TT: You say think you have a question? Do you have one or not?  
EB: hi rose.  
EB: yeah, i do have a question haha.  
EB: but also this is sorta serious so maybe no jokes just for now?  
TT: Of course, John. Your comfort shall be my highest priority.  
TT: Now what was it that you wanted to ask me?  
EB: how...  
EB: how did you know you liked kanaya?  
TT: Hm.  
TT: That is something of a difficult question to answer.  
TT: I may need a moment to think.  
EB: okay, go ahead.  
TT:...  
TT: Let me put it like this.  
TT: You know when you're picking somebody up at the airport, and you finally see them in the crowd.  
TT: And you get this feeling like "there they are!"  
EB: i gotta tell you, rose, i've never actually been to an airport.  
TT: Let me tell you a secret, John.  
TT: Neither have I. I stole that analogy from a tumblr post.  
EB: what's tumblr?  
TT: Just a website, it doesn't really matter.  
TT: But you understand what I mean, right?  
EB: i think so?  
EB: just like being excited to see them?  
TT: Essentially.  
TT: Regardless, that's how I feel towards Kanaya.  
TT: Whenever I see her, "there she is!"  
EB: oh.  
EB: i guess i get it.  
EB: is that always how it is?  
EB: how did you know you liked girls in the first place? did you like anybody before kanaya?  
TT: I've known I was a lesbian since I was eleven years old, basically since I found out it was an option.  
TT: I was sort of in denial for a while, but I did plenty of research in secret.  
TT: Honestly, I have no idea how my intense, years-long childhood crush on Hermione Granger didn't tip me off. Denial is a powerful thing, I suppose.  
EB: you said you did research?  
TT: I did, yes. Why do you ask?  
EB: did you just look up lesbian stuff, or was there other things too?  
TT: My research into the LGBT+ community was fairly extensive, yes. Why do you ask?  
EB: uh...  
EB: i know there's stuff where you like just girls, or just boys, or both?  
EB: like i know the trolls dont really care about gender, right?  
TT: Most of them, yes.  
EB: is there one where you don't like anyone?  
TT: Don't like anyone in the sense of general misanthopy, or with regards to attraction?  
EB: uh... attraction?  
EB: i've  
EB: never actually had a crush on anyone.  
TT: Not even dear Nicholas Cage?  
TT: *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*  
EB: he's a good actor!  
TT: If you say so...  
TT: I'm sorry, I did promise to be serious for the duration of this conversation.  
TT: I believe the word you are looking for may be 'aromantic.'  
TT: Possibly asexual, but I don't want to assume.  
EB: aromantic?  
TT: The absence of romantic attraction to any gender.  
TT: It's generally considered a spectrum, spanning various degrees of attraction experienced.  
TT: Asexuality is the equivalent for sexual attraction.  
EB: oh. okay. uh, i didn't know that was a thing.  
TT: Lots of people don't, it's really no big deal you haven't heard of it.  
EB: um. thanks, rose.  
TT: Not a problem.  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

John closed out of Pesterchum and let his phone drop onto the mattress beside him. He had a lot to think about. 


End file.
